


Sick Day

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, i don't really know what a drabble is but i feel like this is one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Craig catches a cold and misses school, Tweek stops by to take care of him.





	Sick Day

Craig was sick.

Had someone asked Tweek the week before whether his boyfriend’s voice could sound anymore nasally, he would have surely answered that no, of course that wasn’t possible. Exactly thirteen minutes after school let out, however, as Tweek rushed over, letting himself into Craig’s house, and walking over to his bedside, Tweek realized how wrong he would have been.

“Wow,” Tweek mused, his voice carefully soft as to not further upset Craig’s senses.  “You look like shit.”

Tweek received a sniffle and a stifled moan in response as Craig struggled to face him. Tweek hadn’t been exaggerating - Craig really _did_ look like shit.

His eyes were puffy and his nose was red and crusted, contrasting starkly with the rest of his face, which seemed to be drained of any color whatsoever. Tweek had caught Craig on one of the rare occasions when he wasn’t wearing his hat; instead, tiny beads of sweat were formed at Craig’s forehead, still but threatening to drip downward. Even his eyes, which had never been particularly emotive, seemed to droop almost to the point of being closed. Tweek paused, concerned that Craig had fallen asleep on him, jumping when a loud cough erupted from Craig. He was, in fact, quite awake.

Tweek sighed, taking a second to close his eyes and steel himself. He really, _really_ wasn’t a fan of germs. If germs attached to Tweek, that meant Tweek might slip up and accidentally infect Tweak Coffee, which then might cause a huge scandal and his family might lose their business, maybe even their home, and hell, their entire reputation. Even more than that, Tweek was just waiting for those germs to mutate, turning a small illness into a deadly disease that could potentially bring down him, and then his family, and then the town of South Park and maybe even the whole world.

 But Craig had already been infected, and if that was true, Tweek had nothing to lose.

 Tweek gently sat down on the edge of Craig’s bed, scooting closer to him and placing the front of his hand against Craig’s cheek.

  _Damn,_ he was warm.

 “I brought you something.”

 “Hmm?”

 Craig opened his eyes a bit more, his interest slightly piqued, as Tweek pulled a thermostat and mug from his backpack. Craig closed his eyes and groaned a little when Tweek uncapped the lid and began pouring a creamy brown liquid into the mug.

 “Coffee sucks ass.” Craig muttered into his pillow, not bothering to look up at Tweek, whose lips curled into a small smile from the corners.

 “It’s _tea_ , dickwad. I read online that it’s supposed to help with colds and stuff. Here -” Tweek placed a delicate hand on Craig’s back, helping him sit up against the pillows on his wall, and offered the mug to Craig, who took it in both hands hesitantly. Suspicious, Craig stared at the liquid sloshing around in his mug.

 “I thought you were against the whole concept of tea. You said it was America’s greatest adversary and if we endorse it, tea will bring down everything we love.” Craig insisted, his voice weak, but apparently strong enough to still be its stubborn, annoying self. Tweek let out a small laugh.

 “And I stand by everything I said. But right now, _you’re_ sick. So drink.”

 Craig did as told, bringing the mug up to his lips gingerly, his hands so weak they shook. Tweek scooted closer to Craig again, steading the cup from the bottom and placing it on Craig’s nightstand when Craig was done.

 Craig made another loud, sudden cough for air, and in spite of himself, Tweek flinched backwards.

 “You know,” Craig breathed, talking slowly, more through his nose than through his mouth, “they say it isn’t really healthy to change your beliefs for your significant other. This relationship is -” Craig paused to sniffle, “- toxic.”

 Tweek rolled his eyes. Even when he was so sick he can barely move, Craig was a smartass.

 "Uh huh. Look, I uh, I actually brought you two things.” Tweek said, guiltily pulling out a stack of worksheets from his backpack and walking over to place it on Craig’s desk. Craig’s eyes followed Tweek silently, and in that moment, Craig truly looked as though he wanted death.

 “It’s all of the stuff you missed last Friday, yesterday, and then today’s homework.” Tweek explained, as though it somehow made it better.

 Craig closed his eyes.

 “I was right. This relationship _is_ toxic. I’m breaking up with you.”

 Tweek knit his eyes together, nodding sarcastically as he took back his seat on Craig’s bed, sliding a little closer to him.

 “I’m heartbroken. But seriously, don’t stress about it. I already did the first two worksheets, and I’ll do the third one later tonight. I’ll just take a picture of it and text the answers to you. I promise.”

 Craig took another sip of his tea, this time on his own.

“Ok. I guess we’re back together then.”

 “Oh thank God, what a relief.”

 Craig smiled at that, and Tweek smiled in return. Their amusement at a joke that was as much unfunny as it was small allowed a kind of light silence to wash over them, and Tweek finally began to feel himself relax. Silence had never been awkward between the two of them, which was good because neither Tweek nor Craig were particularly talkative. They didn’t feel pressure to start a conversation, or make a joke, or do something, instead opting to just rest in eachother's presence, content. Despite the germs and the impending reality of school and work and homework, Tweek felt comfortable.

 _Comfortable -_  that was really the best word to describe their relationship, or even just Craig in general.

 Tweek joined in with Craig, leaning his back between Craig’s side and his pillows and closing his eyes for what felt like the first time in forever. Tweek didn’t give a rat’s ass about germs. He would have sat there in that dark, stuffy room alone with Craig forever if he could. To Tweek’s surprise, it was Craig who finally broke the silence.

 “Thanks.” He said.

 “For what?”

 Craig was silent for a moment as he considered his answer.

 “Just thanks.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sick somebody send help


End file.
